


Mythics continued

by Sopjie



Series: Mythics [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopjie/pseuds/Sopjie
Series: Mythics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621795





	1. Rebuttal

“Come on, I’ll help you get over there…”  
Nephra let Kane use her shoulders as a prop-up as they stumbled out of the room. Kane’s vision continuously became blurry as he attempted to stumble forward, pain jutting through his abdomen as they inched towards the living room.  
“We’re almost there…” Nephra mumbled quietly, her brows furrowed.  
She stared forward as they finally reached the end of the hallway, letting out a shocked gasp, accidentally letting go of Kane.  
He fell onto the ground with a pained grunt as another wave of pain jolted through his body. With a huff, he forced himself to look up at what caused Nephra’s shock.  
The living room… was completely empty. No sign of anyone was left behind.  
Kane felt his muscles tense painfully, and other than his quickening heartbeat, he could hear Nephra let out a quiet, “Oh shit.”

Timeskip: One summer later…

The doctor silently led Kenta through the hallway where each of the patient’s rooms lay. Kenta knew that the doctor was probably saying something to her, but she wasn’t listening. She stared blankly at the ground as they finally stopped in front of a room door.  
“Alright, this will be where you’re staying, Ms. Paxon.”  
“...Okay...”  
The doctor knocked on the door, but wasted no time waiting for a response. He gently opened the door and walked in, nodding towards the girl who was already inside.  
“Evening, Cassidy Warren. As you’ve been told, here is your new roommate, Kenta Paxon.”

Cassidy: thank you mr.everten.  
Dr. Everten gave a curt nod towards the two girls before seeing himself out, closing the door behind him.  
Kenta silently sat on the bed across from her new roommate.  
Kenta, distantly: ...Hi...  
Cassidy: long time no see.  
Kenta looks up, surprised  
Kenta: S..Sorry, I um… Do I know you…? I.. I don’t remember that well anymore I...  
Cassidy: it’s...i..used to go by sacura.  
Kenta: S...Sacura..? I… *gasp* Oh! Sacura, I-  
Cassidy: oh it’s uh..cassidy, dr. lorence says i have to use my real name.  
Kenta: Oh… Alright then… Cassidy…  
cassidy: How did you end up here?  
Scene change  
Iris led Laxo through the unfamiliar building. This new school was much different than Mythics… 

Iris: so master laxo, first day at a new school, are you excited?  
Laxo: …  
Iris: mistress has a relation to the principal, so i'll get to stay with you.  
Laxo: …  
Iris: i know this won’t be of much help but, your roommate won’t be...you know  
Laxo: ...  
Iris: i'm sorry.  
Laxo: …  
After a minute of silence, Laxo suddenly looks up at Iris.  
Laxo: Thank you, Iris.  
Iris: of course maste-  
Laxo: Just call me Laxo.  
Iris: of course  
Scene change - Discreet building

Redacted: where the fuck is he?  
Question: Dammit, I don’t know, he should’ve been here ten minutes ago. He’s been acting out for a while now..  
Redacted: why the fuck do you let him do this?  
Question: What do you mean I let him?!  
Redacted: you’re the one who said to take him in, let him join us!  
Question: Well, you did accept him in.  
Suddenly, the building’s doors swing open.  
Nex: Sup’ fuckers.  
Redacted clasps her hands over her mouth.  
Redacted: gasp honey are you going to let him say these things  
Question: Of course not dearest. Nex, sit down.  
Nex: Whatever you say, pussylips.  
Question: ...You are no longer Redacted’s subordinate. From now on, you will be trained under me. Do I make myself clear?  
Nex: What? Well, what the fuck is she doing, then?!  
Redacted: well if you must know, i'm training a new pupil  
Nex: The hell? This is news to me, who the fuck is this ‘new pupil?!’  
Redacted: his cover name? Maxx, Maxx the siamese cat.  
Scene change - Interior of car, Iris is driving  
Laxo: ...H-Have you e-ever just… f-forgotten?  
Iris: forgotten? What do you forget?  
Laxo, sighing: W-Well just… a-a-anything… e-everything…  
Iris: like blacking out?  
Laxo: Y-Yes..! Like… j-just suddenly b-blacking out and th-then... I-I’m s-somewhere else…?  
Iris: like waking up at home?  
Laxo: N-No… like… I-I’m g-getting ready and then s-suddenly… Suddenly I-I’m in the m-middle of a c-conversation…  
Iris: Does this happen to you a lot?  
Laxo: Y-Yea… all th-the time… e-everyday.. Uh, d-does it happen to y-you?  
Iris: afraid not. Can you tell me about a specific time?  
Laxo: O-Oh… Um… Well, I-I remember you p-picking me up b-but then… suddenly w-we were walking t-to class… j-just today…  
Iris: like when we were talking about your roommate?  
Laxo: R-Roommate…? I… I d-don’t remember talking a-a-about that…  
Iris: oh we’ll have to talk about this more later. Oh and we’re here.  
Laxo: U-Uh… Wh-Where is ‘here?’  
Iris: did you forget you had your mask fitting today?  
Laxo suddenly goes silent. He drops his head and closes his eye. After a minute he looks up again, he takes in his surroundings.  
Laxo: What's going on, where am I?  
Iris: i..i the..car?  
Laxo: Yes, I got that part, thank you. I meant more of why am I here?  
Iris: oh we are here for your mask fitting, oh is this one of those forget things you were talking about?  
Laxo, beginning to zone out: Wh... Mask…?  
Iris: your cat mask? The one we planned out, black and white with some like hot pink.  
Laxo slowly shakes his head, closing his eye. His voice becomes more and more distant.  
Laxo: Wh...Why… a mask…?  
Iris: well everyone in the family has one, remember Maxx the siamese cat?  
Laxo goes completely silent. After another minute, he opens his eye and gauges his surroundings once again.  
Laxo, curtly: Right. The fitting. Let’s go.  
Iris: l..laxo  
Laxo: We are in public, Iris. Call me Maxx.  
Episode 1 end


	2. Missing Hope

Kane paced around the room, his hands covering his face. It didn't feel like time was real anymore. It didn't feel like anything was real. Part of him is loosely hanging on to the belief that this was all a bad nightmare, and he would wake up any minute now. But... most of him knew that was not the case. He suddenly felt his phone ring in his pocket, he got it out, hope swelling in his chest as he saw the caller’s I.D. The police station. Did they find something? Anything?  
Kane stepped out of the house and eagerly put his phone up to his ear.  
Officer: The search is over, we are searching for a body at this point in time.  
Kane: A body? What the fuck does that mean?!  
Officer: We don't believe that the missing person is living.  
Kane: Why was this a fucking phone call? Oh let me just text and say ‘Oops, he’s dead we didn't do our job, sowwy!’  
Officer: Sir, there’s no need to get angry.  
Kane: Yea, well i'm going to!  
Officer: Listen, just take a breath, we aren't saying he’s dead  
Kane: Yea, cuz’ he isn’t.  
Officer: ...Okay, we’ll let you know if we find anything.  
Kane, huffing: Okay, thanks. Bye  
Officer: Have a good day. *click*  
Kane, whimpering: Fuck  
Kane takes in a deep but empty breath before going back inside. Feli was waiting inside.  
Feli: So what was all that about?  
Kane quietly: Not now...  
Feli: What?  
Kane: I said not now, dammit!  
Feli: What is with your tone, mister?  
Kane: Jesus Feli, take a goddamn hint, I don't want to talk about it!  
Feli: Nobody is allowed to talk to me like that, let alone my son!  
Kane: I’m not your fucking son, and you sure as shit arent my mom!  
feli: K-Kane..I..  
Kane: …  
Feli: I..  
Kane, quietly: ...What do you want from me?  
Feli: I....What’s going on?  
Kane: I’m not sure you want to know...  
Scene change  
You have: 13 new voicemails  
Message #1  
Nephra: hey, uh sorry to bother bet you’re busy uh… call me back nerd

Message #2  
Nephra: oops sorry went straight to voicemail...oh! Prolly callen me okay.

Message #3  
Nephra: why the fuck wont you pick up? Bitch answer me

Message #4  
Nephra: what the fuck are you pissed about this time?

Message #5  
Nephra: just pick up, or at least let me know you're not you know, dead?

Message #6  
Nephra: was I a cheap ass? If you pick up i'll...i'll pay you back.. 

Message#7  
Nephra: i'll double the pay?  
Message #8  
Nephra: please...please man you got me crying here

Message #9  
Nephra: please pick up. Why won't you pick up?

Message #10  
Nephra: i know i'm a dumbass sometimes but i don't even know what i did.

Message #11  
Nephra: i'm always a dumbass. Just tell me what i did. Please

Message #12  
Nephra:... sorry

Message #13  
Nephra: i'm...i'm done calling you.. Sorry  
Scene change  
Redacted walks up to the door of Laxo’s room. She is carrying something.  
Redacted: oh deary i have a gift for you ~  
It takes a minute for Laxo to open the door.  
Laxo: Hello, Mother.  
Redacted: oh maxx deary is that you?  
Laxo slowly nods.  
Laxo: Yes, it is me.  
Redacted: oh good, you’ll appreciate this gift the most~  
Redacted hands the package over to him. It is neatly wrapped in a velvet satin and a silky black bow. Laxo begins to slowly unwrap it, and inside is a neatly tucked cat mask. Laxo seems to show a faint but numb smile.  
Laxo: Ah, my mask! It is exactly how I hoped it would be. Thank you, Mother.  
Redacted: of course, i hope those other people aren't dragging you down  
Laxo: Don’t worry, they will never even come close.  
Redacted: hm, i worry about the angry one, he killed some good men.  
Laxo: Ah, he has been nowhere to be found… I do believe he’s… afraid of me.  
Redacted: of course but, there's always a trigger, if only i could tinker...  
Laxo gives an empty shrug, a sly glint in his eye.  
Laxo: Oh, I’m sure the others won’t mind…  
Redacted: oo! Yes alright i'll grab the chair! Follow follow  
Scene change - Rehab Center  
Kenta: Hey, Cass, I’m going to the kitchen, do you need anything?  
Cassidy: a-actually kenta, i need to talk to you about..ngk... something  
Kenta: Oh… okay…!  
Kenta goes back to sit on her bed across from Cassidy.  
Kenta: Uh.. What’s up…?  
Cassidy: you..you weren't there the..the day he went missing...right?  
Kenta: C-Cass… please… not now… I…  
Cassidy: i mean i wasn’t either, but bu-  
Kenta: No… Cass I can’t....  
Cassidy: but...i was told. And i don.. I can’t… i wont keep this fro-  
Kenta: Please… You know I… I don’t want to ta-  
Cassidy: kenta this isn't about you. this isn't about….it's not about me either.  
Kenta: …  
Cassidy: ...kenta i...i know who took him...well..i ...have a strong...idea.  
Kenta tenses up, staring at the ground.  
Kenta: ...What… What do you know?  
Cassidy: Kenta.. Somebody new comes to the school…. He...got in a physical fight with Kane and Rose while I protected… but… he wasn't new, no he’s been here with ...your brother this whole time… kenta i…. I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but… kenta…. Laxo was raped.  
Kenta suddenly collapses onto the floor.  
Kenta, crying: N-No… NO… That’s… He wouldn’t… He would have told me!  
Cassidy: Kenta, he was hiding a lot of dark shit, he didn't even tell you about the fight, there were weapons involved, people got hurt.  
Kenta, hyperventilating: W-Weapons…?! F...Fight…?!  
Cassidy: did...did he even tell you about...do you know about his boyfriend? Or...or…..  
Kenta, mumbling: N-No... No.. I… I thought I… No… No…  
Cassidy: or...or the people he killed…  
Kenta, breaking down: No.. No! That’s… Thats not true!! It can’t be true!! He… He wouldn’t… He… he CAN’T..  
Cassidy: i think...i think i...said too much…  
Kenta, quietly mumbling: I thought I knew… I thought I knew.. I… I...  
Cassidy:...maybe ...maybe we should try to see if nephra or kane...knows more than i do…  
Scene Change - The Chair™ 

Laxo suddenly wakes up in a dimly lit room. He tries to move his limbs but he sees that he’s been completely strapped down. He struggles to escape, but he cannot, trying to remember any possible events that could’ve led up to this, but nothing was coming up.  
Redacted: morning deary  
Laxo: Wh-Wh...Who a-a-are you…? Wh-Where a-am I… I-I...I…  
Redacted: don't recognize me without my mask huh, shame really.  
Laxo: I-I… I-I’m s-sorry…  
Redacted: oh don’t worry you are just the person i needed.  
Laxo: Wh-What… What a-are you…  
Redacted: oh deary please stay with me for a bit, i have some questions.  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: do you have any fears my dear? The dark, water, spiders?  
Laxo, mumbling: U-Um… E-Enclosed s-spaces...  
Redacted: oh deary i'm losing you, i just hope they’ll be as helpful as you are  
Laxo becomes more and more distant, lowering his head. After a minute of silence, he looks back up at Redacted. His face is emotionless.  
Redacted: lost him, didn't i?  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: hm, to whom am i speaking with?  
Laxo: Laxo.  
Redacted: Cut. The . Shit.  
Laxo, still emotionless: …  
Redacted: he’ll come back eventually, might as well just chat with me  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: do you have a name? Do you know mine?  
Laxo: They call you ‘Redacted.’  
Redacted: ah, clever boy. And you would be?  
Laxo: No.  
Redacted: you can trust me, well with this atleast. I haven't told the boy and I don't plan to.  
Laxo: I still cannot trust you.  
Redacted: suit yourself. I may be a monster, but a liar I am not.  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: Tell me, do you know why you're here?  
Laxo: ...No.  
Redacted: you signed up, willingly. Well not you per say.  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: i assume he hasn't introduced himself.  
Laxo: ...No.  
Redacted: he trusts me, told me his name even.  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: he chose to be here.  
Laxo: …..  
Redacted: it seems he’s the one incharge here.  
Laxo: ………..  
Redacted laughing: and he’s not even the host.  
Laxo, mumbling to himself: No...stay… don’t… please… don’t… don’t…  
Redacted still laughing: he managed to outsmart and outwit all of you!  
Laxo: No… No… Don’t. No… I.. must… I… No…!  
Redacted laughing harder: how weak must you all be!  
Laxo, suddenly yelling: NO!  
Redacted: there you are.  
Scene Change  
Maya silently followed behind the doctor, staring curiously around the facility. This was her first time visiting Sacura in person, beforehand she was only permitted calls. They stopped in front of the door to the room. The doctor knocked on it before letting himself in.  
Doctor: Ms. Warren, your visitor has arrived.  
Cassidy: thank you.  
The doctor gives a curt nod before leaving. Maya looks over to Cassidy with a weak smile and goes in for a hug.  
Maya: Hey, Sacur- ah, shit, it’s Cassidy now, right?  
Cassidy: it..always was  
Maya: Ah…uh... right… Um, it’s been a while! Uh, how’ve you been?  
Cassidy: well i killed my dad so...sorry.  
Maya: Uh… Right… Ah…  
Cassidy: it was a joke, you can laugh…  
Maya, awkwardly: H..Haha.. Good one...  
Cassidy: you’re bad at this…  
Maya: Shit… Yea, I know… It’s been… Yea…  
Cassidy: no i'm just glad to have someone to talk to me like a person, not some fragile girl. Oh hey, have you heard anything from nephra? Me and my roomate wanted to talk to her, but i don't know her number.  
Maya’s expression dropped.  
Maya, grumbling: ...Why would you want to talk to her? Nothin’ helpful comes from her…  
Cassidy: well she knows more about...a certain subject then i do.  
Maya: Tch, since when?  
Cassidy: before all of this went to hell  
Maya: She’s the reason this all went to shit...  
Cassidy: this has been brewing a lot longer than that.  
Maya: Hmph… Yea… I figured.  
Cassidy: the real person we need to talk to is..dead  
Maya: Okay… What? The hell are you going on about? Who’s dead?  
Cassidy: our principal? Ms. wagner? Meca?  
Maya: What… the fuck? Um… this is news to me!  
Cassidy: it is to everyone, people just tell me their secrets i know a lot that most don't.  
Maya: ...Why would you even need to talk to her?  
Cassidy: they arent my secrets to tell, maybe gaia could talk to us.  
Maya: Uh… Yea… Shit...  
The room’s door suddenly opens, and in walks Kenta, both her and Maya are taken aback by seeing each other.  
Kenta: ...Uh… Sh...Should I just…  
Cassidy: do what you want…  
Maya: ...Bitch princess, is that you?  
Kenta: ...Nice to see you too, Maya...  
Cassidy: cute...anywho…  
Maya, quickly turning to Cassidy: What?  
Cassidy: ….you heard me….coward.  
Scene change - The Chair™ 2®  
Laxo, struggling against his restraints: Let. Me. Go. Bitch.  
Redacted: no need to establish a funk.  
Laxo, gritting his teeth: What the fuck do you want from me?!  
Redacted: well, for starters a name would be nice  
Laxo: I’m not telling you shit.  
Redacted: or…? Weigh your options here boy.  
Laxo, struggling again: What fucking ‘options?!’  
Redacted: you may not talk but, someone will. Someone you can't control.  
Laxo: Fuck you.  
Redacted Podsnappery! No need for such anger.  
Laxo: No need?! I’m tied to a fucking chair by some posh bitch and you say there’s ‘no need?!’ Let. Me. Go!  
Redacted: no.  
Laxo: What the hell do you want?!  
Redacted: back to this again? I want a name.  
Laxo: Why do you care?!  
Redacted: I could ask you the same, it's just a name.  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: what could i even do with a name? It's not even your legal name.  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: … it's not even your name i want.  
Laxo: ...Then what the hell do you want?  
redacted: the one who talks to dear old iris. It's not you, it's not him.  
Laxo, through gritted teeth: What are you on about?!  
Redacted: you’re doing a bad job you know, wrath sweety.  
Laxo: ...What did you say?  
Redacted: you have two jobs, protect and stay hidden. And look how well you did. Others know about you and you’re strapped to a chair.  
Laxo: ...  
Redacted: not much of a thinker are you?  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: oh but brute force isn't much help here is it?  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: you could just answer the question and free yourselves.  
Laxo drops his head and goes completely silent, closing his eye.  
Laxo: …  
Redacted: oh?  
Laxo then looks around himself before looking back at Redacted. He suddenly gives off a bright smile.  
Laxo: Oh! Hello there!  
Redacted: ...huh?  
Laxo: Ha, trust me, I’m just as confused as you are. But! We can only be happy with what we’re given, right? Oh sorry, how rude of me! My name is Petal! Nice to meet you! And you are- (He goes to shake her hand but realizes he’s strapped down) Oops! Ah, I guess this is kind of a pickle, huh?  
Redacted: oh... here i'll remove your wrist straps.  
Petal: Oh thank you! Ahem, like I said, my name is Petal!  
Redacted: i'm re- Ottlil  
Petal: Ooh, that’s such a pretty name!  
Redacted softer: thank you.. My father picked it, I haven't the slightest clue what it means.  
Petal: Aw, well I know one thing for sure, he picked very well! It suits you~!  
Redacted: oh dear what have i done, let me get you down.  
Petal, dreamily: Oh, okay!  
Redacted: i'm...i'm very sor-  
The door suddenly opens behind them. Question enters. Redacted’s face suddenly drops in horror.  
Petal: Oh…? Ottlil, who’s this?  
Question suddenly stares at Redacted, ice in his usually devoid eyes.  
Question, darkly: Dear, what’s going on here?  
Redacted: i was doing what i sai-  
Question: No no… I don’t think you are. Mind kindly explaining to me?  
Petal: Excuse me, sir-  
Redacted: why can't the kid know my name? We already keep him under lock and key.  
Question: So you are so willing to spill to this… this freak? You know why we work the way we work.  
Redacted: get out.  
Question glances towards Petal. His cold stare sends a shiver down his spine. He slowly turns to leave.  
Question, darkly: We’ll discuss this later.  
Redacted: we won’t.  
The door shuts.  
End chapter


	3. Reopened

A door opens. Gaia walks out to greet Maya and Kenta.  
Gaia: oh hello girls, come in. I made some tea for us.  
Maya: Ah… thanks.   
Kenta: …  
They walk into the sweetly decorated home, they notice that Ami is on the couch.  
Gaia: oh don't mind her she's listening to the adventure time  
Ami:...zone ...adventure zone  
Gaia: Is that the one with burrito or the one with jakey ?  
Ami:...it's the one with taako…..  
Gaia:.... Do you guys understand what she's saying?  
Maya: Ay, that’s a DnD podcast, right?  
Ami gasps: who's your favorite? Don't spoil anything, oh and the surprise where it was jenki- wait how far are you?   
Maya: killian, and fuck jenkins. Deserved it.  
Gaia: next thing they'll start talking about king bluejeans   
Ami: mom barry bluejeans is far from a king!  
The three go to sit down, at the dining table, where a tea set was neatly placed.   
Gaia: oh i don't know what kind you all like so i just brewed up some imperial gold tips.  
Maya: Eh, it’s all good, no worries.  
Kenta: …   
Gaia: So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?  
Maya: I… I wish I could really say… I mean… Kenta knows more than I do… Shit, it seems like almost everyone knows more than I do nowadays… Um… I mean… I… I understand if you don’t want to tell us… I mean damn, I don’t think I could. But… I guess we wanted to know more about… well… Meca’s… y’know… Uh..! I understand if-  
Gaia smiling: oh of course dear! What in specific do you want to know?  
Maya: Oh…! Ah… I guess you seem very open…  
Gaia dropping the smile: i've seen a lot of bad things in this life, but i know she made a sacrifice, so dwelling on that wont do anything. I'm proud of what she did, she saved so many lives that day.   
Maya: I… I see… Uh… Well… Kenta?  
Kenta: …  
Kenta, weakly, looking down: Just… what happened…?  
Gaia gently: well, a lot to be frank. I guess so much that i don't really know how to answer…   
Maya: Uh… I guess start from where you can remember, I guess…?  
Kenta weakly nods.  
Gaia: well, a story this will be…

Well I guess I should start with this, a girl born long ago. Longer than I, her father, prosecuted for who he loved, crossed by his own lover. She grew slowly being pulled apart. Eventually she met the man who changed her life.

Ottlil: what the fuck am i supposed to do? My lifes over. Turns out ashe cheated on me too… fuck!  
Dia: I am so sorry… If I catch him, he’s dead.  
Ottlil: I hope you do, teach him a lesson!  
Dia: I assure you, he will get all that he deserves!

The two would move from petty crime to major offense, eventually leading to the young man, to which she was carrying the child of. Although it all came to a head the day they, “died” the crimes caught up to them. They left their old lives and names behind. Leading to them taking on aliases Redacted and Question. They were living good for criminals, but it was no place to raise a child.

Mecaagomy: mama?  
Redacted: yes sweetheart?  
Mecaagomy: what was the screaming last night  
Redacted: oh, just some bad guys coming to take mama away.  
Mecaagomy: did they leave  
Redacted: not before we gutted them  
Mecaagomy: oh….okay!

But as the young mother's mental health diminished so did the treatment of her young ever growing daughter.

Question: Dear, please control your daughter.  
Redacted: I can only hit her so many times, besides you said you’d help me.

The daughter grew but not well, her brain twisting and turning in order to survive the world her mother had built for her, she made it though. At sixteen she ran away never to return. Took the neighbor girl, who was only fourteen with her too.  
Meca: aaannnndd here we are!  
Gaia giggling: Where is here?  
Meca: ...um… let me check my map   
Gaia: …..soooo?  
Meca: ...utah? Ew no  
Gaia: What's wrong with utah?  
Meca: … i mean it's just….ehhhh

But the mother didn't forget, and after the birth of her second child she had gone completely mad. Her and her husband climbed to the top of the crime ring. They had all the power they could ever imagine, but they wanted more. They took in a child, to replace the one they had given away all those years before.

Question: Oh, Aiden, is that you?  
Aiden: Yep, I’m right here…. So… why did you want to meet up with me this time? Got another assignment? Not gonna lie, I’ve been fuckin’ hyped since... last time.  
Question: Hm, well that's the thing, my dear boy, you see, I have… an offer to make you.   
Aiden: Huh…? What would that be?  
Question: Well, I suppose you should meet someone… someone very close to me.  
Redacted: Oh, is this the one you were talking about? My my, I have heard so much about you, Aiden, is it?  
Aiden: Ah… Yes..?  
Redacted: Oh perfect… Well from what my dear has told me, you have learned quite a lot from him, yes…?   
Aiden nods.  
Redacted, chuckling: Well, how would you like to learn more?  
Aiden: Wait… are you saying…?  
Question: My boy, you’ve vented to me about how much your family just brings you down… How they simply don’t understand people like you… people like us…   
Redacted: How would you like to join us… permanently?

But the child was more of a monster then they could have predicted, the boy had an interest that turned to a passion to an addiction… then to an obsession. Not for drugs or alcohol, but for another. A boy that wasn't for him, but was part of a whole, he already had a soulmate, another boy whom the twisted family killed his mother. The son wanted what he couldn't have, but the family were to see to it that he got everything he wanted

Redacted: what's so special about this boy anyway? Why not any other one, Why does it need to be this one?  
Nex: As soon as I laid my eyes on him... I knew from that very second... he must be mine. And I know... I know he wants me too... he just needs a little push.. I can feel it... I will feel it... His submission is my happiness... You want me to be happy, don't you?  
Redacted: of course son  
They took the boy's soul mate, kept him locked up as well as the boy's sister, and a girl who was unlucky enough to be with him. They tortured the two while they left the third in the desert to be forgotten. They’d interrogate the boy and girl endlessly 

Redacted: Do you know why you’re here?  
Kane: Wha… Where… Who the fuck…  
Redacted: you’re here because you’ve been making my son unhappy, you got in the way. My son will get his toy.  
Kane: I… Son….? Toy…?   
Redacted: don't act dumb boy! That laxo is not yours. He does not belong to you. I'm doing this as a favor to my son! You will be punished. This behavior has been unacceptable! 

A girl had seen the two get taken. She gathered a small team, the boys other half, and their principal, she stocked them with weapons and prepared them for the worst. They were going to get the kidnapped back.

Nephra: are we gonna kill anyone?  
Meca: most definitely.  
Laxo: Let’s fucking end those assholes. 

They all had lives to get back to, the principle had a family, a wife and daughter. The boy had a sister who needed him there, and the young girl had to reach her friend, the only one she had left. But without notice all of it shattered

Meca: you two keep going, i need to take care of something, I'll meet back up with you okay, be safe.

They split, one and two. then all three were apart

Laxo: She knows something… I’m following her.   
Nephra: i-..okay just be quick.

The young girl had blood on her hands and was left to find and save two people, the young boy not in the right mind stalking a stranger, and a woman on her way to finish something started long ago. The woman had to talk to the woman behind it all. Her mother.  
Redacted: oh, sweet heart it's been too long, hows life? Mommys' missed you! So you came, and with friends. I thought I taught you better, why you just led the mouse to the trap. You know this wouldn't work. It's a shame you thought you were better than your own family. You really hurt mommys feelings.  
Meca: Shut the fuck up!  
Redacted: that's no way to talk to your mother, mecagomy. You know that!  
Meca: you’re not my mother!   
Redacted: how dare you call me that you ungrateful dyke!

The woman shot herself in order to escape her mother, to distract her from finding the others. The young boy followed the other child eventually catching up to him.

Laxo: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!   
Iris: This has to-to b-be a misunderstanding p-please do-n’t hurt me!  
Laxo, through gritted teeth: You’re fucking working for them, you know something! WHERE IS HE?!   
Iris: I'm..i'm sorry…

The elder boy tried to explain he was on the others side, but trust wasn't full until he promised to take him to the younger boys lover.

Iris: I..think I know where he is … please just promise me a favor.  
Laxo: ...P-Promise what?   
Iris: please help me and my friend get out…  
Laxo: I… I’ll… I’ll see what I c-can do...   
Iris: follow me…

An empty promise in the end… the young girl found one of the missing teens, a girl not too much younger than her.

Opal: who-whos there?  
Nephra: holy shit, here let me get you out of that  
Opal: n..nephra?  
Nephra: yea.. It's me ..  
Opal: i want to go home.  
Nephra: then that's where we're goin.  
Opal: thank you…  
Nephra: no problem…

The elder boy didn't lie, he showed the younger to his lover, the only problem was what stood between them. A mother scorned, she knew she wouldn't win a physical fight, but a demolition is one she could.

Redacted: fuck it it's all going down, bombs are going off you can all BURN IN HELL!

The three boys and two girls escaped, and the elder boy's friend carried the near lifeless body of the woman who swore to protect them. They thought they won. The battle was over. But they weren't the only ones who escaped, still free were two murderers and a rapist. But they weren't done, the woman's last words spoken to her wife where such 

Meca: i'm...going somewhere...i can't promise i'll be back but… if the young boy goes missing...you know where he’ll be, they’ll have him. And make him think it was his choice to be there. Just… take care of the children.

The boy went missing. The police stopped looking. 

Maya: Holy fuck.  
Episode end


	4. Where?

Episode 4: Where?  
After being called up by Redacted, Iris goes to the room to pick up Laxo….Petal.  
Iris: come on laxo.  
Petal: Oh! Sorry but uh… are you talking to me…?   
Iris:..yes?  
Petal: Okay! I mean… my name isn’t Laxo but sure I’ll go with you! Uh… also, who are you? I’m sorry if that’s rude or anything..  
Iris: oh is this one of your forget things….i'm iris, and you’d be?  
Petal: What a nice name! And who am I? I have no idea! :D   
Iris: oh..well you were introduced to me as laxo but...then as maxx...and i think i know as much as you.  
Petal: Well, all I really do know is that my name is Petal… otherwise it’s all blank! But that’s okay! I met the sweetest woman earlier so I’d say I’m doing pretty good! :D  
Iris: That's good, are there any questions you have?  
Petal: I guess I have questions for just about everything right now!  
Iris: well then fire away.  
Petal: Okie dokie! Uh… first things first… where am I?  
Iris:...do you mean.. We’re in new york...   
Petal: Ooooh!! The big apple, huh? I’ve never been there! Or anywhere! :D  
Scene change - Gaia’s home  
Maya: Shit so… Do… Do we know that Meca’s dead?  
Kenta: Maya! You don’t just-  
Gaia: well, i don’t think so, she was very hurt when she left. And meca wouldn't just leave us. But no body has turned up. So i guess.  
Scene change - Unknown location  
Redacted: hello dear sorry to barge in  
Redacted: but i do have a question, are you good with kids  
Meca: yes  
Redacted: very good, you see i have this child. But oh i never know what to do with them  
Redacted: so i was hoping you could watch over hi...them for a bit?   
Meca: of course mother  
Redacted: thank you deary~ i'll have them be here soon!  
Scene change  
Iris: change of plans, i need to take you to the chamber deck, not your room...  
Petal: I don’t know what that is, but okay!  
Iris: so...um..how old are you?  
Petal: Probably around an hour!  
Iris:... well...okay. So do you remember any people?  
Petal: Oh! Well I’ve met-  
Iris: i mean before today, or is this all you know?  
Petal: Um… it’s all kinda fuzzy… I… I see a flash of eating a cinnamon bun somewhere.. With someone.. But… I don’t remember who…  
Iris: if...if i could tell you a bit about your past would you want to hear it. I know if it were me i wouldn't…  
Petal: Oh…! I’m.. ha… sorry I’m really confused… I… I have a past…?   
Iris: well from what i know, it wasn’t a particularly good one...maybe it's for the best that you don’t know…   
Petal: But I-  
Iris: we’re here…  
Petal: Oh… okay…!  
They stop in front of two doors to get in. Both are locked. Iris unlocks them both and walks into a dark storage area, cold and metal with barren furnishing. Meca is sitting in the middle, her hair now cut short, staring blankly at the ground.  
Petal: Um… hoi there! Uh, I was called up here, my name is Petal! ...And you are?  
Meca: mecaagomy wagner…  
Petal: Ooh what an odd but pretty name! ...Long, too! Can I call you Meca for short?   
Meca: yes…  
Petal: ...Okay! Well it’s nice to meet you, Meca! Um.. do you know why I was called up here? I don’t mind, I’m just wondering is all!  
Meca: they are doing an interrogation near your room. they don’t want you to hear.  
Petal: Oh…. Okay! So… *excitedly* So we’re like cops then, huh? Takin’ out the bad guys one day at a time!   
Meca: we are the bad guys…  
Petal: I… huh…? ...I don’t… feel evil? Wait, you’re joking, huh?  
Meca: no…  
Petal: I… What… What do you mean….?  
Meca: our group hurts people…  
Petal: Wait… but… I’ve never hurt someone… have I…? No… I wouldn’t!  
Meca: wrath did…  
Petal: ...Huh…? Who’s that…? I’m sorry, I.. I don’t know what you’re talking about…  
Meca just silently gets up and walks towards a cupboard, somehow staring at nothing. She grabs a plate.  
Meca: this is a normal person…  
Petal: But thats… okay go on...   
She drops the plate onto the floor, Petal flinches. Meca picks up a shattered piece.  
Meca: this is you…  
Petal: I… I’m sorry but I don’t understand…?  
Meca: this piece..this is wrath...and this one is laxo, see how they fit together…  
Petal: I… Okay…? Uh...  
Meca: you are not A person, you are a part of a whole. And you work to put all the pieces together, to make one full person…  
Petal: okay that's all well and good but….you got a piece in your shin…   
Petal, beginning to zone out: Ah… suddenly I… I don’t feel so… awakey…  
Another minute passes. He slowly notices the scene in front of him.   
Laxo?: O...Okay… woah… You’re… you’re bleeding quite a bit there...   
Meca: I've had worse…  
Laxo?: I.. I understand but… I can help with it…?   
Meca: okay…  
‘Laxo’s’ eye seems to light up at Meca’s answer. He gently goes to tend to the wound. He realizes… there’s literally no first aid kit around.  
‘Laxo?’: Ah well.. I guess all I can do for now is remove the glass piece-  
Meca: there’s a first aid in that table….  
‘Laxo?’: Oh, that’ll do!  
‘Laxo’ grabs the first aid kit, but he begins to zone out slightly.   
‘Laxo,’ mumbling to himself: No… No.. I need to stay… this is important…  
Meca: who are you talking to?  
‘Laxo?’: No I…  
‘Laxo,’ his tone changing slightly: Oh no, you can tell her, we go way back...   
‘Laxo, mumbling:’ I… Uh... Wrath...  
Meca:...oh i remember him…  
Scene change  
Nephra is throwing rocks at Eiya’s window.  
Eiya: You have a phone, dipshit!  
A loud thud is heard.  
Eiya, opening her window: Did you just throw your fucking phone-?   
She throws a soda can at her, half empty. Soda goes everywhere  
Eiya: I ROLLED MY WINDOW DOWN, ASSHOLE! What do you want?!  
Nephra: a lot...but in this case i guess i wanna talk? Damn that sounds gay...  
Eiya, sighing: ...Okay, I’m on my way down…   
Eiya goes downstairs and out the door to greet Nephra. At least eight windows on her way down have been cracked.  
Nephra: sorry i didn't know which room was yours…  
Eiya: It’s.. fine. What’s… what’s going on?  
Nephra: hey so...do you have any idea where the fuck half of the town went?  
Eiya: Tch… God I wish I knew… Damn it seems like almost everyone else has some clue what’s going on but just aren’t fucking talking about it...   
Nephra: damn that's gay…  
Eiya: ...Yeah… Even Kane of all people has been acting really weird lately, he hasn’t said shit to me, though.  
Nephra: or at least he hasn't said anything that stayed in the script…  
Eiya: Yea… I have zero clue what's going on. Everything seemed to go to shit all at once.  
Nephra: yea and it was weird cause i didn't cause it….  
Eiya: Tch, yep, that’s a first.  
Nephra: anywho...the graffiti was here ...before i got here…  
Eiya: It… It literally says your name.   
Nephra: wow that's crayy...welp….  
Feli starts yelling in the background.  
Nephra: and uh...that’ll be my que  
Eiya: Ah, yep, and that’ll be mine as well.   
Scene change, Maya’s house.  
Jerome: Excuse me?  
Nephra: where's your kid?  
Jerome: Maya…? She’s visiting a friend of hers, she’s not back yet. Sorry.  
Nephra: dammit… Well when she gets back tell her i wasn't here.  
Jerome: ...Right.   
Scene change - The Paxon’s house  
Raven: Who the fuck are you?  
Nephra: Barack Obama, any way where's your kids?  
Raven, laughing slightly: One’s in rehab and the other one’s missing, hopefully dead as far as I give a shit.  
Nephra: wow you’re a shitty person...hope you die...tootles  
Scene change - Eiya and Kane’s house  
Feli: Excuse me, didn’t I just see you…?  
Nephra: no…  
Feli: Oh, alright then. Can I help you?  
Nephra: what's wrong with your...kid?  
Feli: ...Which one, they both have issues…  
Nephra: the one that I'm still not sure is your kid….  
Feli: Oh, Kane…? Oh I wish I knew, he hasn’t been out of his room in a long time… He hasn’t said anything… Maybe he’s having girl troubles…   
Nephra: follow up question, can i come in?  
Feli: Are you friends with him?  
Nephra: sure.  
Feli: Well I don’t see why not, then~!  
Camera change - inside the house  
Nephra: which room is his?  
Feli: The one just down the hallway to the right, hopefully you can talk some sense into him.  
Nephra: ah yes i am very good at that…  
Feli goes into her own room while Nephra stops in front of Kane’s.   
Nephra: heh jokes on ya’ll i brought my own rocks.  
Nephra: kane...kane… KANE… KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Kane: how the fuck did you get in my house  
Nephra: by lying :D  
Kane: okay...you can leave now.  
Nephra: hah nope. I'm going to open your door now. So turn that hentai off.  
Nephra shamelessly opens the door and walks in.  
Nephra: ha just kidding you can keep it on.  
Kane: why are you here? What do you want?  
Nephra: huh...your room...it's pretty boring in here not gonna lie..  
Kane: ...Okay but you didn’t answer my question.  
Nephra: no..no i did not.  
Kane, quietly: Can’t you just… leave me alone…?   
Nephra: not gonna do that ha, anywho where tf did everyone go? I leave the state for one month and then suddenly everything's shit..like i wasn't even the cause…  
Kane: I… I don’t even know… everything changed since… since that day... I… I just want things to go back to normal… But it doesn’t. Nothing fucking changes…  
Nephra: ...i'll be honest i don't know which day you're talking about… the day we killed a bunch of people or the day we exploded that building...wait was that the same day? Yes? No? ...i feel like… huh…   
Kane: ...Yea… That was the same day…  
Nephra: huh...weird… wait did i tell you that i killed people? Cause...if i did that's...huh..  
Kane: sure that can be canon  
Nephra: cool. So uh, huh why so sad?  
Kane: Oh I don’t know… my boyfriend got fucking kidnapped?  
Nephra: huh that's weird.. You get kidnapped and he comes and saves you, he gets kidnapped, you stay here and whine like a little bitch.  
Kane: I…  
Nephra: do you even have a response? “Oh I need time to grieve” yea but he’s not dead, and we can find him. But if you want to do...this be my guest..  
Kane: But… but we don’t have any idea where they’re keeping him! He.. he could be in so much pain right now but I don’t have a fucking clue where!  
Nephra: ahah but we do know who he’s with! Think about it he left with iris who we know works for those family freaks, so batta bing batta boom we got our who in our who what where when and why!  
Kane: ...Sure.. but we still don’t know where he is.  
Nephra: well leaving the country is too risky so that leaves it to the states, and we can cross two off just leaving us with 48  
Kane: ...Right.. And do you have any idea which one of those 48 is it?  
Nephra: well it's not the state we’re in they would have left after the building exploded, and they wouldn't be in less populated states seeing there line of work, so that's at least Wyoming, Vermont, Utah, the Dakotas, and Delaware out. So that's 43!   
Kane: So… They’d probably be in the more populated states…  
Nephra: bingo! The four most are… California, Texas, Florida, and New York I believe. Places like Texas while being quite okay with guns doesn't seem quite fitting for them.  
Kane: Hm… I… I can’t really see them being in Florida, either…   
Nephra: and california is too big for them to suddenly go to….  
Kane: So… that leaves us with New York!  
Nephra: see big boy didn't even need my help.  
Kane: Well, okay! Shit, we need to go to New York, then!  
Nephra: woah woah woah...we?  
Kane: ...Yeah?  
Nephra: ...but i still have a lot i need to know.. If I scratch your back you gotta scratch mine.  
Kane: ...Okay…? What is it?  
Nephra: ...i want to know what i did wrong...i mean...i think maya might hate me…  
Kane: … :|  
Nephra:...so you gonna help me or not?  
Kane: ...Okay, okay, fine. Uh… What happened…?  
Episode end


	5. Reconnecting

Episode 5: Reconnecting  
Maya paces around the room for a moment.  
Maya: Okay okay.. Gaia mentioned that Redacted had a second child... she never said who it was though... in fact, I don't think she even brought it up ever again.  
Kenta: Maybe the child is dead...  
Maya: Wow you're a fuckin ray of sunshine today, aren't ya? But no, if the kid was dead she would've said they were, right? She didn't so... maybe they're alive.  
Kenta: How can you be so sure..?  
Maya: I'm not.. but maybe if we find them… maybe they know something! Shit, they can help us!  
Kenta: ...Help us do what?  
Maya: ...Solve the case?  
Kenta: ...  
Maya: What... are you just gonna sit here and do nothing?  
Kenta, mumbling: ..What is there even to do...?   
Maya: Jesus Christ, your brother is missing for God's sake, what, do you not care about him anymore or something?!  
Kenta: ...Maybe he wanted to leave... he clearly didn't trust me enough to tell me everything he was going through, maybe he's happier wherever he is... away from this..  
Maya: Jesus fuck you're impossible. You know, it's funny, I've never personally met your brother, yet I want to find him. Why? I dunno, maybe because he doesn't want to be wherever he is.  
Maya: And yet, you're his fucking sister and you're just gonna sit here and moan and groan? Wow, glad to know you haven't changed, bitch princess.   
Kenta: ...  
Maya: So.. you gonna help me find this kid or not?  
Kenta: ...Where do we start?  
Scene change - The chamber  
Meca’s wound has been patched up.   
Wrath: So.. holy shit, you’re still alive, huh?  
Meca: yes…  
Wrath: So you’ve just been… here all this time?  
Meca: basically…  
Wrath: Christ… you’re acting… really weird since the last time I saw you… shit… what.. What the hell did they do to you?  
Meca: they fixed me…  
Wrath: ...Yea, don’t like that. Don’t like that one bit.  
Meca: …  
Wrath: Right… well, I’m gonna go  
Wrath turns to try to leave the room, unaware that he’s unable to. He tries to open the door, but it has been tightly locked.  
Wrath: What… what the fuck…?  
He tries a few more times. The door won’t budge.   
Meca: it's locked…  
Wrath: Yea I can see that, thanks. You wanna help me out here?  
Meca: help with what?  
Wrath: The door!  
Meca: but it's locked…  
Wrath: YES I… I know. Can…. Can you help it NOT be locked…?  
Meca: it's locked from the outside, they say it's for their protection, and mine as well…  
Wrath: ...What…? Why the hell would they need protection?  
Meca: in case i don't get my medicine...they said before i had it i’d cause a lot of bleeding…  
Wrath: ...What are you talking about?  
She silently points towards a wall that has been badly busted with blood stains.  
Wrath: Oh... Well shit.   
Meca: my medicine makes me feel better, less aggressive they say…  
Wrath: …  
Scene change - Somewhere else in the base  
Question: Iris, can you come here, please?   
Iris: of course sir.  
Question: Thank you, dear. Now, you have been spending a bit of time with that boy, right…?  
Iris: yes sir.  
Question: Good.. Good. Now, do you possibly know anything.. Out of the ordinary about him? You see… my wife has been rather… difficult lately… But I’m sure you will help me out, yes?  
Iris: of course sir.  
Question: Good. Now tell me, what do you know about him…? What makes him so special…?  
Iris: hm...well he tends to...switch a lot? Like personality or name…  
Question: Hm… I see… and what are these ‘personalities’ that you know of…?  
Iris: I only know of three but i don't think that's all of them….there’s maxx, laxo of course and then petal who seemed like he just ...appeared?  
The door suddenly opens.  
Question: Nex, what are you doing here? Get back to your post.  
Nex: No… No, I don’t think I will. Sorry for interrupting, but I heard a certain name that piqued my interest.  
Question: This does not concern you.  
Nex: Oh, but it does. You see, father, you haven’t let me see him these past weeks. I’d think it's only fair that I at least get to know just what he’s up to…   
Question, sighing: Fine… Fine… I’ll speak to Redacted about it.  
Question leaves the room, leaving Nex and Iris alone.  
Nex: So… you’ve been speaking with him, then…?  
Iris: i was told not to speak abo-  
Nex: That’s not what I asked. You see, Iris, no matter what you’re told, no matter who’s saying it. I’m still above you. And I always will be.   
Iris: ye-yes i know it’s just that i nee-  
Nex: No no… None of that shitty justification. Now… you can either tell me what I want to know, or we can do this the hard way.  
Iris:...you can’t threaten me, the worst thing you could do is kill me...but i already want to die  
Nex forcefully hits him.   
Nex: I don’t give a shit about what you want. You don’t matter here. What matters is what I want.  
Iris: you...what...what do you want from me!?  
Nex: I thought I made that rather clear. I just want to know what the deal is with my sweet Laxy... It’s not my fault you have made this so difficult… Now, tell me.  
Iris:t-tell you what?  
Nex: Why you and Question were speaking about him. What do you know that I deserve to know?  
Iris: he..he-...he’s here….  
Nex: ...Hm.. What do you mean ‘here..?’  
Iris: he..he’s in the building…  
Nex suddenly grins  
Nex: See…? That wasn’t so difficult…  
Scene change - Interior of Kane’s car  
Kane: Do you know the last place she was at?  
Nephra: nope! Hey why is your car so eh?  
Kane: Jesus Christ… Do you have any idea where she is?  
Nephra: why would i ask you for help if i did?  
Kane: Ugh… Okay okay... Where should we start first, then…?  
Nephra: ooo prolly that bakery yall went to a while ago.  
Kane: ...Is this an actual place of interest or are you just hungry?  
Nephra: yes.  
Kane, knowing that Nephra doesn’t have a seatbelt on, suddenly slams the brakes. She slams into the dashboard.   
Nephra: AH FUCK!  
Kane, sarcastically: Oops, my bad.  
Nephra: Thanks asshole I have car ptsd.  
Kane: Sorry. So, can we take this seriously, now?   
Nephra: yeah sure whatever…  
Kane: Thank you. Okay… I’m gonna ask again, where should we start first?  
Nephra: I don't know! >:(  
Kane, sighing: Ugh, okay… We can just go to her house first… if she’s not there maybe her parents know where she is.  
Nephra: nah tired that already…  
Kane: ...Did her parents say anything about where she was?  
Nephra: yea the dude at the door said she was visiting someone…  
Kane: Okay… so we just have to figure out who that is, then...   
Nephra: we need someone smart….  
Kane: ...You have any ideas?   
Nephra: ….nope!... WAIT!  
Scene change - outside Opal’s door  
Opal opens the door to see Kane there.  
Opal: what?  
Kane: ...Hello to you too… Listen, we need your help… It’s important.  
Opal: ...we?  
Nephra from the car: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNEEEEEE  
Kane, turning around: WHAT?!  
Nephra: HURRY THE FUCK UP!  
Kane: I JUST WALKED UP TO THE DOOR, ASSHOLE!  
Kane turns back to Opal.  
Kane: ...Please?  
Opal: ugh fine...MOM I'LL BE BACK! Let me just grab a bag …  
Opal goes back inside for a minute, she comes out with a bag… and a little shih tzu dog.  
Kane: ….Okay let's go.  
Opal: this is keyche  
Nephra: you named your dog coochie?!?  
Opal: don't call him that.  
Scene change  
Maya and Kenta walk into the Town Hall.   
Maya, walking up to the front desk: Hey, can we see whoever’s in charge of adoption records?  
Dirk: ol’right that would be may  
Maya: Oh, shit well that makes this easy. Okay, can we look at the records?  
Dirk: yeah nah  
Maya: ...Is that a yes or…  
Dirk: no  
Maya: Why not?!  
Dirk: is the law  
Maya: ...Okay, okay… is there any way that we can look at them?  
Dirk: nah yeah  
Maya: ...Is… Is that a yes…?  
Dirk: ye  
Maya, trying not to get frustrated: Okay… how can we be able to look at the records…?  
Dirk: well ahah ya lookin' for a specific person?  
Maya: ...Yes we’re looking for… shit what was her last name-?  
Kenta: Can we look at the records for the Wagner family?  
Dirk: i av some one becomin' a wagner?  
Maya: Sure.   
Dirk: it says a girl was adopted her name changed ta ami wagner  
Maya: Ooh… Okay!  
Maya quietly turns to Kenta  
Maya: So it’s Ami, then?  
Kenta: No… No.. Ami is Meca’s kid, dumbass.  
Maya: Oh… shit.. Well who else do we look up?  
Kenta: You think I know…? All I know is that it's definitely NOT Ami.  
Maya: ...Wow, thanks for the groundbreaking tip, o wise one.   
Kenta, speaking up to Dirk: Hey, can we look at the adoptees that are around our age?  
Dirk:...i have no idea how old you are but sure! Allroight, we have Michelle, Carson, Hannah, Ethan, Lucy, Lucas, oliva and a kane.  
Maya: Damn… I don’t know any of those names except *gasp*  
Kenta: It’s not Kane.  
Maya: Dammit.  
Kenta: Can you... tell us a bit more about them…?  
Dirk: well most of them were orphans...don't know if that helps.  
Kenta: It does! Uh… do you know which one’s aren’t orphans…?  
Dirk: michelle, ethan and olivia.  
Kenta: Okay… that narrows it down. Okay… this may be asking a bit much… but can you tell us their last names…?  
Dirk: I could tell you the adoptive parents' first names?  
Kenta: That’ll work.  
dirk: okay, we have john and berry, uh, helen and ian and nichole and tio…  
Maya suddenly perks up.  
Maya: Sorry.. Did… did you say Tio?   
Dirk: yea?  
Maya: Okay thanks, Kenta we need to go.   
Kenta: Wha-  
Maya grabs Kenta by the arm and leaves the Town Hall  
Episode end


End file.
